


Taylor

by KennaM



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick self-insert drabble for a friend of mine, when I was asking for GenRex drabble prompts, and she gave me her own name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taylor

When she finally came to, she was lying in what felt like the street, and a teenage boy held his hand out to help her up.

“You OK, ma’am?” he asked as he pulled her to her feet. She looked around. It _was_ the street, and it was cracked, like a particularly bad earthquake had come through. The damage in the neighborhood walls nearby, however, was not earthquake damage. Her whole body ached, but particularly her head, which pounded in time to her heartbeat. 

“I’m,” she mumbled. It was difficult to speak. She looked up at the kid and he looked familiar, but she couldn’t place him through the ache in her temples. He just grinned back, though, like everything was going to be fine.

Two white-suited Providence agents arrived at her sides then, to lead her away. She let them, though walking was difficult and all she wanted was to sleep. “Do you remember anything?” one of them asked through a scratchy suit speaker.

She started to shake her head, but, knowing that wouldn’t work, instead said, “not really.” After a moment of thought, she added, “I got sick, at dinner.” They led her to a white Providence transit vehicle, which was surprisingly cool under the desert sun, to sit.

“You’re going to be OK,” the other agent said, handing her a bottle of water. It tasted like chlorine.


End file.
